Little Secret
by Steel Colored Ki
Summary: Balthier X Fran. What more can I say?


Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII or any of the characters.

Author Notes: This was written during the summer and it's not much but I really like Final Fantasy XII. My favorite characters are Fran and Balthier. But who doesn't like the silver-tongued pirate, or the beautiful viera??

Balthier sighed handing his viera partner, Fran a wrench watching her tighten several bolts on the Strahal's left wing. "Balthier are you okay?" Fran asked watching her friend from the corner of her right eye.

"Fran I am fine." The Sky Pirate answered squatting next to her toolbox, wondering just what the viera maybe thinking.

"You appear to be flushed…" She said quietly dipping under the Strahal's wing, disappearing from view.

"Fran…" Balthier stared at the ground fiddling with one of the many colored rings on his hands," I'm fine really."

Balthier heard Fran sigh taking that as his cue to leave her to her work. Quietly he got up walking onboard the Strahal, past the cockpit to his room.

"Ah," He groaned shutting the door behind him, striping down to nothing the pirate grabbed for a towel. "A cold shower will rid me of this accursed agony!" Balthier wrapped it around his trim waist, before quickly making his way to the Strahal's small bathroom. But he was late.

His hand landed on the doorknob, Balthier groaned when he heard the shower already running. Opening the door he smiled sadly taking a sit on the toilet, shifting uncomfortably. "Balthier," Fran asked running her hands through her thick silver hair. "Is something wrong?" The Hume was silent watching Fran's silhouette through the shower curtain.

"No. How long are you going to be?"

"Not long another five minutes." Fran called rinsing soap from her hair and body. Fran started to hum her voice a soothing lullaby for Balthier, the Sky Pirate leaned his head back against the wall, his dark eyes growing heavy.

"Ekk!" Fran exclaimed seeing Balthier sitting on the edge of the tub, a wash clothe in his hand. The pirate's eyes were half lidded a sleepy grin on his face. "Mmmm Fran…." The wash clothe was a blur in the dim light. The viera's face was a crimson red she forced herself to focus on Balthier's muscular bare chest. With a shaky hand Fran hit the light switch, flooding the small room with golden light.

"Bloody hell!" Balthier's eyes snapped open his hand quickly covering his crouch. "Fran what's wrong?" Balthier's face colored when he realized his mistake. "Sorry, is there anything I can do for you?"

Fran looked into Balthier's eyes, her voice calm. "I just need to use the bathroom. I'm sorry to _disturb_ you." He sighed, "The devil got to me." The pirate spoke the truth. A dream had roused him from his sleep, hot and in pain. Knowing Fran would be asleep, Balthier had patted barefooted to the bathroom. Only to be caught with more than just his _pants_ down.

"Ummmm…." Fran stood speechless her face ablaze. "Uhh…. Let me get out of you're way." Balthier rose, his hand still over his crouch, calmly he grabbed his discarded pants from the sink. Smiling sheepishly he motioned for Fran to turn around. "…Damn…" Balthier groaned pulling the soft leather pants back up his hips. Biting his bottom lip he zipped his fly. Turning on his heel's he stalked past Fran to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Fran reached up to grab her towel, drying off her hair and body, the viera climbed out of the shower. Seeing Balthier asleep Fran smiled noticing the tented material of his towel. Playfully she squeezed a little water from her hair flicking the liquid at Balthier's face.

Balthier jumped, his eyes wide out of pure reflex he grabbed Fran's wrist pulling her close. "I see you're done, finally." He teased, looking into Fran's crimson eyes. Fran's left hand went to Balthier's thigh, steadying her on unsteady feet.

"Balthier…" She whispered, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Balthier just smiled. With his free hand he adjusted the towel Fran wore. "Sinful," He muttered reluctantly returning his hand to rest casually on top of Fran's, "Wouldn't you say m'dear?"

Fran trembled from the slight contact. "You're almost as bad as the mist." She moaned.

"Ah but I am not as bad for you as the mist." Balthier whispered tenderly caressing her wrist with his thumb.

"Sometimes you are worse." Fran admitted.

"How?" Balthier still held Fran's wrist his thumb moving back and forth.

"Like now, you have me in a gentle hold and yet…" Fran stopped short biting on her bottom lip. Balthier's smile grew into a sly grin. "Oh so if I relaxed my hold on your wrist," He let go of Fran. But she didn't move away from the sky pirate or remove her hand from his thigh, "and held you somewhere else it would not be so innocent." The hand that had held her wrist cupped the side of Fran's face gently. "How is this dear Fran?" His eyes dark Balthier closed the distance pressing butterfly kisses to the viera's lips. Fran's nails dug into Balthier's thigh, his hand squeezing hers. "Mmmm." Fran smiled against Balthier's lips.

It seemed like an eternity before both hume and viera broke apart gasping for breath. "Balthier…" Fran whispered clutching at the young man. "Yes m'dear?" Balthier tilted his head back to study Fran's face.

"Nothing." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck she collapsed onto his lap, chuckling darkly when he grunted from her weight, "Kiss me."

Balthier could only oblige, grinning all the while.

A/N: A cute little bathroom scene, a somewhat shy Fran and a somewhat lustful Balthier. I will continue with this and see where it will take them.

TBC


End file.
